


amorous

by prankingteapot



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “You sure you’re sure about this?” Nami asked, and Muffy nodded.“It’ll be fun, promise!”
Relationships: Muffy | Muumuu/Nami (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	amorous

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, isolation got me playing harvest moon a lot and it inspired a new idea. if anyone reads this one, hope you like it~

* * *

“You look amazing!” 

Nami grumbled something under her breath, but didn’t seem to argue with Muffy’s words. Instead she met her girlfriend’s eyes and gave a slight shrug. 

“Not sure that’s the right word for me. For you, however...” 

She gave another appreciative look at her girlfriend’s attire, a matching bra and panties set that Muffy had apparently bought on one of her trips to the city. The bra gave her already full breasts an extra boost, the line of cleavage between them a wonderful sight. The red panties were cute, but barely covered anything, and had the extra bonus of being crotchless, definitely a bold move. This was on purpose, to go with the other thing she’d bought, something which had originally made Nami blush and stutter, before she was able to be convinced that they should definitely try it since Muffy had bought it especially for her. 

And so, the strap-on that Muffy had bought for her was secured tightly around her hips and ready for use. 

Muffy seemed eager, kneeling over Nami’s lap with her arms wrapped around her neck. Nami’s hands were around Muffy’s hips, and she was looking up at her once more.

“You sure you’re sure about this?” Nami asked, and Muffy nodded. 

“It’ll be fun, promise!” 

Another word that Nami didn’t feel fit the situation properly, but she went along with it, giving Muffy a nod.

With this confirmation, Muffy reached down between her legs, and Nami watched as she grasped the fake cock and slowly began guiding it into herself, throwing her head back as she went further down on it. When it was fully inside her, she held herself there, giggling at the look of disbelief on Nami’s face. 

“Feel free to do whatever you like to me while I ride you, but let me take care of this part, okay?” 

She gave a wiggle of her hips, and even though Nami would feel nothing from the sham of a body part, the feeling of it moving inside her and inevitably rubbing against a sweet spot made her shudder. She slowly started coming back up, before pushing back down and establishing a rhythm. The sight was almost too much for Nami, who was only used to pleasing her girlfriend the other way, but she felt herself get excited at the sight nevertheless. Which gave her a sudden idea. She brought one of her hands from Muffy’s hips to between her legs, and with precise practice slid her thumb into the thin slit provided by the panties and directly across her girlfriend’s clit just as Muffy came back down on the toy. Muffy moaned, balling one of her hands into a fist on Nami’s shoulder, her other hand’s nails scratching her upper shoulder a little. 

“That’s nice,” Muffy said, as she rolled her hips. Encouraged by this, Nami brought her other hand around to Muffy’s butt and grasped one of her cheeks, squeezing her soft flesh, and in turn making her arch her back and press into Nami’s thumb rubbing against her clit. She brought her face in close to her girlfriend’s again, pressing forward for another deep kiss as she continued rolling her hips and grinding on the strap-on. Soon she was moaning into Nami’s mouth, taking up a quicker pace as things got going more. And got going more, they did. 

She had gotten up to a speed that she was bouncing quite fast on the special toy she had bought, her movements in time to the rhythm that Nami had found that seemed best to rub her clit at. Nami temporarily let go of Muffy’s cheek only to give her a quick swat with her hand, making her break the kiss to cry out. 

“Yes, Nami, more of that,” she moaned, as Nami repeated the process on her pink cheek, giving it a few more swats. Nami knew she liked it a bit rough, but hadn’t expected her to be into spanking. After a few more swats, she let up, grasping the now reddened cheek in her hand again, holding her tight. As she continued rolling her hips, Muffy leaned in and Nami thought she was going to kiss her again, but instead she bit her slightly protruding lower lip, this time getting a moan from Nami. She giggled, before squealing in surprise as Nami flipped the tables and was back to kissing her passionately. 

Nami moved the digits not currently tending to Muffy’s clit down a bit further, tracing her slick nether lips with them, and feeling the way they spread around the fake dick. Granted, it wasn’t much, but feeling how wet she was and imagining the action below was still good enough for her. Her real body part throbbed between her legs, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would need to take care of things, but not before the pretty girl on top of her was satisfied. 

Muffy seemed eager to meet her end, her pace increasing once more, rocking on top of Nami. Her eyes were lidded and tiny moans were pouring from her lips, with the occasional slip of her girlfriend’s name. Each time she heard her name, Nami’s heart skipped a beat, and her arousal only grew more intense. That was a bit of a new thing, as she normally didn’t have too many urges, but she was rolling with it anyway. 

Instead she focused on Muffy’s flushed face, those pretty green eyes. She focused on the movements of her thumb across her girlfriend’s clit, just like how when she was trying to get her warmed up for other fun, moving from across to a circular motion.

“I’m gonna come soon,” she said, clenching her teeth as she rolled her hips. Nami was a bit of a sucker for hearing the words that signaled her girlfriend’s climax, and she grasped her butt tighter, fingers digging into her flesh. In turn, Muffy dug her nails into Nami’s shoulders, moans coming in time to her bounces.

“Come for me,” Nami brought her voice down to a whisper, and Muffy whimpered and clawed at Nami’s shoulder as her pace increased to the fastest it had been, her hips rolling and breasts bobbing and Nami’s whispered name coming from her mouth…

Unlike when Muffy danced on Nami’s fingers or tongue from climax, this time Nami couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that Muffy came, but the moment right after she did, when a scream erupted from her and her whole body went tense above her. Nami hugged her as best she could as Muffy rode out her climax, her juices soaking her lap as she shuddered and whimpered, nails digging into her skin. Nami almost felt like she was coming with her, she felt so hot. She briefly hoped the marks that Muffy’s nails were inevitably making into her skin would last long enough for her to see afterwards. 

After what felt like forever, Muffy’s shudders died down and her body relaxed. She gently rested her chin on Nami’s shoulder in an intimate hug kind of way as she came down fully, the last aftershocks making her shiver. 

When she lifted her head, her face was still flushed rosy with her climax. She smiled and leaned in to kiss Nami once more, and she kissed her back, hard. Muffy pulled back slightly, managing to bite Nami’s lower lip again, dragging it down before releasing it with a small pop. She giggled, pulling back. 

“That was great,” she said. Nami looked down at her messy lap, a mix of Muffy’s juices and her own slick on her inner thighs. 

“Sorry about that,” Muffy said, watching as Nami assessed the clean-up. Nami looked back up and shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied, and Muffy smiled back. She pulled off slowly, almost grudgingly getting off of Nami before sitting on her bed next to her girlfriend. 

“I hope you’d be willing to try that again sometime,” Muffy said, shooting a look at Nami. 

“Maybe you can try it next time?” 

Nami blushed and attempted to come up with a response, but Muffy just giggled and leaned in to kiss her once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
